Chapter 4: The Weeks To Come
by Kaylah01
Summary: This chapter is a bit shorter than the other but for good reason. Inuyasha and Kagome are still passionate with each other. They start their journey with Miroku by the end of the chapter and they can tell that Miroku is already wanting to get back even though they haven't left yet.


When I wake, I notice a chill in the air and look down to Kagome. She's awake but doesn't notice me. I smiles and take her hand in mine as I pull her into an embrace. I notice her smile and kiss her temple when she lifts herself up on her elbow.

Still smiling, I glide my hand down Inuyasha's abs to his lower abdomen. Inuyasha places his hand behind my neck and pulls me down to him. I kiss him deeply as I tease his nether region and he smiles against my lips.

"You want it now?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. I'll always want you!" Kagome said.

I smile and get on top of Kagome. She laughs and I feel my heart skip a beat. I spread her legs with mine and position myself over her on my elbow. I take one of her hands in mine and with my other I hold her leg as I plunge deep inside Kagome.

I arch my back a little and let out a moan as I look deep into Inuyasha's eyes.

My ears perk up when Kagome moans and I keep my pace. I notice that the she is biting her lower lip. I can't help myself and I lean down to kiss her. I kiss her passionately and quicken my pace.

I kiss Inuyasha back and moan against his lips when he moves faster. I wrap my arms around him and dig my nails into his back a little.

When I feel Kagome dig her nails into my back, I let out a deep groan and bite her lip gently as I quicken my pace again. I listen to Kagome moan and heavy breathing as I thrust deep inside her.

 _Inuyasha truly knows how to make me feel so good. He's so warm and I hope that we can always be like this._

I lock my legs around Inuyasha's waist and pull myself up to him so we're skin to skin. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and hold me tight to keep me steady.

Keeping Kagome in place, I sit upright and she is straddling me. I keep my arm tight around her waist and lean back to steady myself on my free hand. Kagome moves her arms under mine and places her hands gently on my back. I smile and thrust up into Kagome. I watch her closely as she moans my name softly while closing her eyes and biting her lip gently.

I feel Inuyasha hit the sensitive spot deep inside me and I tremble. He's hitting my sensitive spot every time he thrusts inside and I moan softly while still trembling. I can't help but tighten myself around him as I feel myself starting to climax.

It feels good when Kagome tightens around me and I thrust harder. I feel her trembling and I pull her to me so we're skin to skin again. I kiss Kagome deeply and she climaxes around me. Kagome is panting heavily but I don't stop.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome exclaims as she holds Inuyasha tightly.

As I thrust harder and deeply inside Kagome, I feel myself ready to explode. I hold Kagome tightly and finish deep while letting out a deep groan.

We embrace and kiss each other for a few moments.

I break away from Inuyasha and smile at him.

"We should probably get ready since we're leaving with Miroku today." Kagome says disappointed.

"Yeah...We should but I don't want to." Inuyasha replies.

"I know. I don't want to either..." Kagome frowns.

Inuyasha chuckles and helps Kagome up. Then, he stands. They both get dressed and head outside.

"It's kind of cold today. Wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"A bit." Inuyasha replies as he nods in agreement.

"Sure is beautiful out though. Even the leaves on the trees are starting to change color!" Kagome says excitedly.

Inuyasha looks around and notices that Kagome is right.

"Yeah, you're right, Kagome!" Inuyasha replies and smiles.

Inuyasha's ears flinch when he hears someone approaching. He looks over to Miroku. He's waving at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome! You guys ready to go?" Miroku asks.

"Yeah. We're ready." Inuyasha replies.

"I'm just glad that we're finally going so that we can hurry up and come back home! I don't want to stay away for too long because I don't want Sango here by herself with the kids." Miroku said a little concerned.

"Hmm. Why is that, Miroku? Sango loves spending time with them." Inuyasha said a bit confused.

"It's not that she doesn't love spending time with them because she does! I just don't want her to feel overwhelmed while I'm gone." Miroku replies.

"I guess I can understand that." Inuyasha said.

"Well, lets get going then!" Kagome exclaims.

Miroku smiles and nods in agreement. We say our goodbyes for now to Sango and the others. After a while, we head out on our journey for the next few weeks.


End file.
